Venganza en el LEX
by MagaCafi
Summary: Sexy One-shot, Candy decide luchar por su felicidad y Terry decide no poner freno a sus deseos... en el mismo lugar donde tiempo atras una mentira puso distancia entre ellos. Aqui estoy otra vez y les traigo este atrevido relato, que lo disfruten!


**Venganza en el LEX**

Candy estaba muy emocionada de verlo, después de meses y meses de reprimir sus sentimientos y finalmente aceptarse a sí misma que haberlo abandonado había sido un error, en un arrebato envió un telegrama a Nueva York, específicamente a la compañía de Teatro Strafford. No fue un texto muy largo, un simple "Hola, Terrence, te envío mucho cariño deseando que estés bien" bastó para que unos días después recibiera una carta en el hospital de puño y letra suya, reiniciando la comunicación tan abruptamente cortada por las circunstancias tan bien conocidas por ambos. No fueron muchas cartas las que intercambiaron hasta que al fin Terry se decidiera al fin a realizar un viaje a Chicago a visitarla. Ella no puso ninguna objeción para la realización de ese encuentro. Ella era soltera y a pesar de saber que él estaba comprometido con la "otra", como la llamaba en secreto, había decidido escuchar a su corazón que le demandaba energicamente por volverlo a ver, en las condiciones que fuera.

No se habían hablado de amor, no se habían hecho promesas ni propuestas de ningún tipo, aparentemente todo era de lo más inocente y sano que en una relación entre un hombre y una mujer podía darse. Aún así, ella en el fondo de su mente anhelaba que ese reencuentro fuera el detonante para que el regreso de Terry a su vida fuera definitivo. "Si él me pide que reiniciemos lo nuestro, no se lo negaré", se decía a si misma convencida de su decisión. Para hacer más palpable y definitiva su nueva postura, esa mañana no fue a trabajar aduciendo estar enferma, se fue al centro a comprarse un ajuar diferente a todo lo que ella acostumbraba usar para vestir. Para empezar se compró un corsé negro para realzar sus curvas y atributos femeninos, medias, guantes y un bello vestido, todo en seda negro para verse más seductora y misteriosa. También compró cosméticos para acentuar sus facciones y verse más atractiva. En lugar de las coletas de siempre, se hizo un chongo para dejar al descubierto su cuello y escote que el vestido generosamente mostraba. Una vez que terminó con su arreglo y a punto de salir a tomar el taxi se observó con detalle al espejo. No quería parecer una zorra desesperada por obtener los favores prohibidos de un amante, pero quería que Terry se diera cuenta de que ya era una mujer y que podía ser para él tan atractiva como cualquier actricita con la que pudiera convivir en el teatro.

Al bajar por las escaleras recordó los sueños que últimamente había tenido, donde vivía provocativos y prohibidos encuentros con él, y tratando de no perder el control de los latidos de su corazón, los despejó con un gesto de su cabeza para salir con paso firme de su edificio. La tarde caía en el horizonte y las sombras se hacían alargadas anunciando la próxima llegada de la noche. No caminó mucho antes de que encontrara un taxi y la llevó al lugar donde había acordado encontrarse con él, finalmente con él.  
>Era un restaurante cercano al Navy Pier. Cuando llegó el maitre la recibió y después de darle su nombre, de inmediato la llevó hacía la mesa donde era esperada por un Terrence ansioso y espectacularmente apuesto. Al verse después de tanto tiempo de espera ambos corazones saltaron en sus respectivos pechos, poniéndoles las mejillas sonrojadas y resecándoles las bocas de la emoción. Ella no pudo reprimirse, se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió sorprendido pero feliz de tener pegada a su pecho a esa ilusión vestida en negro y olorosa a rosas y a deseo de mujer.<p>

-Por Dios! Cuanto has crecido, Candy- Le dijo abrazándola y cerrando extasiado los ojos, la tomó por los hombros para apartarla y verla mientras le agarraba la mano y la hacía dar una vuelta para admirarla en todo su esplendor, ella sonreía apenada y sintiendo que la cara le ardía de la vergüenza- Mirate, estas divina! Ya no eres la niña pecosa y traviesa que conocí en Londres! Me temo que buscaré un nuevo apodo, porque Tarzan pecosa ya no te va…

Ella se cubrió coquetamente le boca mientras lo miraba de lado, el brillo en los ojos del muchacho la hizo sentir un cosquilleo muy perturbador en la parte baja de su vientre. Finalmente recuperó el aire y soltando su mano le contestó.

-Pues tu estas más alto que la última vez que te vi, y te ves mucho más apuesto en persona que en las fotografías de los periódicos, Terry.

El sintió una punzada traidora en su entrepierna, la forma tan extrañamente atrevida con que ella le habló y le miró le despertó un instinto que solo se guardaba para la soledad de su alcoba, cuando se atrevía a desatar sus deseos y necesidades por ella. Carraspeó para tratar de cortar la intensidad del momento y sentarse a la mesa antes de que sus "deseos" se hicieran evidentes en su pantalón. La ayudó caballerosamente a tomar asiento y se sentó frente a ella.

Después de revisar la carta ordenaron la cena, mientras disfrutaron de una agradable conversación en la que hablaron de diferentes tópicos, sin hacer hincapié en ningún tema en especial. La noche había caído y después de pedir la cuenta, los dos salieron a caminar por el muelle del lago. Iba uno al lado del otro en silencio, admirando la belleza del paisaje nocturno, como las farolas de los establecimientos a la orilla del agua se reflejaban en el espejo oscuro del lago. Terry sentía el impulso de tomar la mano de Candy, sin embargo tuvo que resistirlo frenado por sus débiles reservas y temores, que para este momento cada vez se debilitaban más y más dando paso a una necesidad sensual que le calentaba las entrañas. Candy rompió el silencio sin mirarlo.

-Como me pesa no haberte encontrado aquella noche…

-Cual noche? Él se detuvo y la tomó de la mano para obligarla a detenerse, pero ella no levantó su cara.

-Aquella vez que viniste con la obra de teatro, aquella vez que no pude verte…

Él le tomó la cara con la mano y la obligó con delicadeza a levantarla. Ella lo miró con unos ojos brillantes y húmedos.

-A mí también me pesa, me pesan tantas cosas, pecosa…

-De haber sabido que fuiste a buscarme, pero Susana no me lo dijo, me hizo creer que estabas en el hotel… con ella…

Terry sintió que le echaban un balde de agua helada encima. Susana hizo eso? Le mintió a Candy para evitar que ellos se encontraran? Por la forma como Candy lo miraba no le cupo la menor duda de que ella hablaba con la verdad y un sentimiento de rabia e indignación le llenó las vísceras. Susana había hecho algo en contra de su relación con Candy y eso cambiaba definitivamente la manera como él ahora la veía. La imagen de bondad y sacrificado amor que había alimentado de ella y que lo hacía sentirse obligado a corresponderle, o al menos intentarlo y a atar su vida a ella se había desvanecido con esas palabras reveladoras. Ahora tenía frente a si a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba, a la que deseaba como se desea el agua en el desierto y a quien por ningún motivo volvería permitir que se alejara de su vida. Candy lo miraba silenciosa y expectante, por la forma como lo oyó respirar resollando y como sus ojos se dilataron contrayéndose en una expresión de enojo, ella jamás se esperó lo que hizo a continuación. Sin esperar una invitación ni dar aviso alguno, la tomó en sus brazos y le cubrió la boca con sus labios en un beso demandante y desesperado. Ella al principio se sorprendió pero no ofreció resistencia alguna. Se dejó cubrir y tomar como una presa por el depredador. Levantó sus manos y le rodeó el cuello mientras él rodeaba su cintura con fuerza y determinación. Pronto ella abrió la boca para permitir que el beso fuera más íntimo a lo que Terry, casi con un rugido, aprovechó para saciarse de esa saliva que por tanto tiempo esperó sin tener la certeza de obtener alguna vez. Candy comenzó a gemir suavemente, la pasión con que Terry la estrujaba, la crudeza de su lengua, labios y dientes succionando y reclamando primitivamente su boca y rostro la estaban dejando en un estado de indefensión absoluta. La soledad del punto en el muelle donde se encontraban los animó a olvidarse del decoro y atreverse a acariciarse de una forma fuera de lo permitido para una señorita de alta alcurnia y un hombre de vida pública con un compromiso sentimental.

"Al diablo todo… Al diablo mis dudas, este es el momento que había esperado y nada va a detenerme…"

-Candy, te amo, ya no puedo negarlo…

-Yo también, Terry, siempre lo he hecho…

-Susana, nunca debió hacer lo que hizo, nunca debió interferir entre nosotros, pero no lo hará más…

-A que te refieres con eso?

-A que esta noche, si te atreves, vamos a corregir el pasado, vamos a conseguir que la maldad de Susana no se interponga y lo que realmente debió suceder, suceda.

Candy miraba el rostro de Terry, y sus ojos centellaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Ella nunca se consideró una mala mujer ni de impulsos egoístas o mezquinos, pero al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, al recordar que la otra se había interpuesto de una manera tan ruin entre ellos, pensó que tenía derecho a recuperar el tiempo perdido, y que Susana tendría lo que realmente se merecía… Nunca fue tan buena como quiso creerlo. Correspondió la sonrisa perversa del muchacho y dirigió sus ojos hacia los labios carnosos demostrando su deseo de besarlos nuevamente.

-Lo que tu digas, Terry, haré lo que TU me digas…

Él no la dejó terminar, volvió a besarla mientras la apretaba de nueva cuenta contra su cuerpo de una forma descarada. Ella sintió claramente en su estómago la protuberancia de su deseo, clavándose en su carne y avisándole lo que le reclamaría, y ella percibió la humedad que descendía por su sexo recién despierto.

-Ven conmigo, quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero no habrá vuelta atrás, Candy, no habrá retorno a partir de ahí.

La soltó pero retuvo su mano llevándola hacia la calle principal. Tomaron un taxi y Terry le dijo al conductor en voz alta:

-Al hotel LEX, a toda velocidad.

Candy lo miró sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero él no la miró. Solo tomaba su mano viendo por la ventanilla del vehículo. Ella sabía a lo que iban, no era ninguna ingenua a pesar de su inocencia, un leve resquemor de moralidad le hizo cosquillas en el pecho, pero optó por guardar silencio. Ella deseaba que eso que se avenía ocurriera por encima de cualquier cosa y no iba a permitir que sus prejuicios fueran un obstáculo en su camino a la felicidad. Esa estaba en la cama de Terry y en su vida, así que no pondría ningún reparo en lo que él le pidiera. Una vez que llegaron, él la ayudó a bajar del auto y al acercarse a la entrada del hotel, volteó nuevamente a mirarla. Con seriedad clavó sus ojos en las verdes pupilas.

-Este es el último momento previo a lo que quiero hacer contigo, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

Ella lo miró como queriendo ahogarse en la profundidad de sus ojos color de mar turbio, y por respuesta lo tomó por el cuello buscándole la boca en un beso húmedo y obsceno, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. El vibró de pies a cabeza para después ser soltado por una Candy transformada, que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó como niño al interior de la recepción del hotel.

Todo era tal como lo recordaba. La elegante entrada, la bella escalera por la que hacía tiempo una muchacha divina como un ángel, bajó con una altanería que a ella la desarmó por completo. Esa muchacha le había hecho creer que su amor, él hombre por quien había vivido circunstancias extremas y a quien amaba más que a su propia vida, compartía incluso la misma habitación. Se acabaron las consideraciones, se terminaron las contemplaciones y el pensar en otros antes que en sus propios sentimientos. Se quedó de pie mirando ese lugar en el que perdió algo muy valioso para su vida, y Terry comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

-Aquí te la topaste?

-Si, al pie de esta escalera…

-Yo estaba en el hospital buscándote…

-Lo sé!

Entonces él volvió a tomar la batuta y sin decir nada, la llevó por las escaleras hacia el piso donde se encontraba hospedado en esa ocasión. Abrió con rapidez e inquietud la puerta y tomando en brazos a Candy , la llevó al interior de la habitación, al fondo estaba la enorme cama King size y ahí la depositó con ansiedad mientras la besaba con pasión y furia, y ella le correspondía con la misma voracidad. Antes de continuar, se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana y en un movimiento rápido abrió la cortina para dejar entrar desde la calle la luz del anuncio espectacular que iluminaba la noche. La palabra LEX brillaba escandalosamente encandilando a la rubia.

-Porque abres la ventana? Ella lo miró acercarse a la cama como un león acechante mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su poderoso pecho. Él le sonrió de una forma que le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Por qué quiero tener el anuncio del hotel como luz de fondo mientras llevo a cabo nuestra venganza. Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que todo el daño que recibimos del destino o de quien haya sido sea lavado y desaparezca de nuestras vidas. Vas a ser mi mujer y nadie volverá a interponerse entre tú y yo.

Ella jadeó al tiempo que él le sacó con habilidad el vestido, dejándola en su ropa interior, él sofocó una exclamación al ver el hermoso corsé que entallaba provocadoramente su sensual figura, recostándola en la cama y de rodillas frente a ella acarició sus piernas disfrutando del suave tacto de la seda negra sobre la blanca piel de la rubia. Posó ansiosos besos en la parte interior de las mismas mientras con seguridad acariciaba su sexo por encima de la braga. De inmediato percibió la evidente humedad de la chica, quien lanzó un gemido que a él le hizo perder el último reducto de autocontrol que aun habitaba en su ser. Sacándole la prenda del cuerpo, clavó con desesperación la boca entre los pliegues hinchados del sexo de Candy que desesperados clamaban ser devorados e invadidos. Candy se retorcía mientras disfrutaba la forma con que Terry chupaba y lamia desesperado los labios húmedos e hinchados de su feminidad, y cuando sintió que al mismo tiempo introducía un dedo por su cavidad, un latido punzó en su vientre, Terry lo percibió y arreció la succión del clítoris, el cual comenzó a humedecerse y a dejar desprenderse un flujo dulce y salado que a él lo embriagó. La tomó por la cintura mientras se sacaba de un tirón el pantalón y la sentaba en su regazo, con él sentado también sobre la cama, Candy tenía la mirada perdida a causa de los espasmos que el orgasmo provocado por el sexo oral de Terry le habían dado. No sintió en que momento él tiró hacia abajo del corpiño exponiendo los seños inflamados. Los pezones estaban duros y de inmediato él se los metió a la boca mientras con su mano seguía castigando su clítoris y su vagina. Ella apenas podía contener el impulso de gritar arrastrada por las sensaciones que la estaban llevando al borde de la locura más deliciosa y absoluta. El respiraba de forma ruidosa como un animal que devora a otro.

-Te gusta, Candy? Te gusta sentirme?

-Sí, si… SI!

Él supo que el momento de reclamarla había llegado y volviéndola a recostar en la cama boca arriba, se acomodó entre sus muslos y con delicadeza, pero con fuerza dejó entrar su pene que en esos instantes palpitaba violentamente, marejadas de sangre y adrenalina lo hinchaban mientras entraba y se hacía espacio en la suave y virgen carne de Candy. Ella dejó correr unas lágrimas de doloroso placer por sus mejillas mientras la voz se escapó de su garganta. Terry se mordió los labios hasta el punto que probó su propia sangre, gozando de la sensación de sentirse en el cálido interior de la mujer que temblaba y ardía entre sus brazos. Sus manos tomaron el cabello de la rubia y deshicieron el sencillo peinado de la muchacha, y se adueñó de un par de rizos mientras comenzaba a moverse a un ritmo cada vez más frenético. Entonces ambos se vieron a los ojos, gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por las sienes de Terry las cuales Candy lamió con desesperación, él sintió que el final se acercaba mientras la embestía cada vez más fuerte y más profundamente.

-No te volverás a separar de mi…

-No…

-Ninguna mentira ni ningún accidente ni nadie nos apartará de nuevo…

-Terry, esta es la venganza más dulce que me he cobrado!

El bramó violentamente al derramarse en el vientre femenino, le jaló el cabello mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en los brazos. Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que finalmente pudieron percatarse de donde estaban y de lo que había pasado. Terry se acomodó a un lado de Candy en la cama para liberarla de su peso, y se quedaron abrasados mirando la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Días después, Susana Marlow recibía el periódico en su casa, y se disponía a leerlo. Sentada en su mesa a punto de tomarse el café, sintió que se atragantaba con el caliente líquido, cuando lo que vio en la primera plana la hizo abrir los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas.

"EL GRAN ACTOR Y JOVEN PROMESA DE BROADWAY, TERRENCE GRANCHESTER, ES VISTO EN UNA SITUACION COMPROMETEDORA CON LA HEREDERA DEL IMPERIO ANDLEY, ENTRANDO AL HOTEL LEX DE LA CIUDAD DE CHICAGO…"

FIN

* * *

><p>Con cariño y amor para mis niñas preciosas de Amantes de Terry, y mis queridas amigas de este foro tan lleno de talento. Ojala haya sido de su agrado esta venganza tan llena de amor, jijiji, besos y paz a todas!<p> 


End file.
